muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Toilet humor
While the Muppets most commonly have an image of innocence, their material can sometimes dip into the area of potty humor. * In The Muppet Show episode 310 a wig trainer tells Louis Kazagger that he doesn't use "sham"-poo for his wigs, only real poo. * In The Muppet Show episode 504, Statler and Waldorf share the following exchange after the guest star's first number: ::Waldorf: "Fire Down Below", great number. ::Statler: Thanks. ::Waldorf: Thanks? You didn't write "Fire Down Below". ::Statler: No, but the guy who did had just had a bowl of my chili. * When the Muppets pitch Manhattan Melodies to Martin Price in The Muppets Take Manhattan, Price slowly becomes attracted to the idea. "I smell something", he says. The Muppets sniff the air and instantly look to Rowlf, who responds, "Why does everyone always blame dogs?" * The Bog of Eternal Stench in Labyrinth makes fart noises and emits a repulsive odor. The bog appears again in the Muppet Babies episode "Nice to Have Gnome You" when Baby Piggy, Baby Gonzo and Baby Animal attempt to cross it. * Leslie Nielsen farts in the "She Drives Me Crazy" music video. * After François Fromage and his Dancing Cheeses start their act in Muppets Tonight episode 101, Clifford says, "this cheese ain't cuttin' it, Rizzo". * Pepe the King Prawn farts in an outtake from the scene in Muppets from Space space when they talk to Gonzo in his sleep. * When speaking of The Muppet Show and working with Jim Henson in "The Muppets on Muppets", Gonzo says it's like a passing ethos. Rizzo quips, "Are you passing ethos again?" * In an outtake from Kermit's Swamp Years, Croaker accidentally farts and says, "Excuse me. Sorry about that." * In Elmo's Christmas Countdown, Charles Blitzen lets loose a fart in response to Stiller the Elf ruining Christmas. * In a Disney Xtreme Digital video, Statler and Waldorf are having trouble getting online: ::Statler: Why are we having so much trouble getting online? ::Waldorf: It says here we might be having trouble with our download. ::Statler: A man can only eat so much fiber. * Fozzie Bear invents "fart shoes" in The Muppets. * Embarrassed at the thought of sitting on a toilet where others can see her, Mary opts to stand when Gonzo offers her a seat at his plumbing warehouse in The Muppets. A blooper from this scene involves Amy Adams flubbing the line as "I think I'll sit" instead of "I think I'll stand" causing additional on-set embarrassment for the actress. * In outtakes from The Muppets, Amy Adams jokes with Jason Segel about poo getting stuck in a bear's fur. * At The Secret Policeman's Ball in 2012, Statler and Waldorf wondered why everyone was playing with their cell phones, to which John Oliver answered "They're tweeting!" Waldorf replied "Yeah, eating those sidewalk hot dogs will do that to you." * In the 2012 audio commentary for ''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' on Blu-ray, Rizzo makes a comment about having to sit behind a live horse in the scene where he and Gonzo (Dickens) pull up to Scrooge's house in a buggy. See also * Whoopee cushions Category:Character Lists